Creator - A
Adam = First Man and created directly by God, Adam along with Eve are revered within the Order of Creators. For more info see Adam. Alchemical Materials = Items of an Unusual or Supernatural nature which a Creator can use for extraordinary creations. For more info see Alchemical Materials. Alchemist = Most Alchemists are either members or affiliates of the Order of Creators. For more info see The Alchemist. Alchemy = A pre-modern form of proto-science that combined empirical studies with mysticism and philosophy (and lots of secrecy). Alchemy spoke often of The Creator and the subject as a whole is the darling of the Order of Creators. For more info see The Alchemy Website (external site). Amun Creators = Creators who channel their power through God's Aspect as Amun, have access to the powers of the Aton Order. For more info see Amun Creators. Angels of Creation = Celestials who are also members of the Order of Creators. For more info see Angels of Creation. Ark = The Ark Chapter exists to investigate the unknown and further man's understanding and knowledge. They also seek to harness the power of the paranormal for the betterment of society. For more info see The Ark. Art & Science = Creators are patrons and practitioners alike of the sciences and engineering. Not only have they rubbed elbows with many of the champions of cultural progress and understanding, but many of those technological champions were secretly members of the White Order. The Order of Creators is heavily involved in the art scene of the world. While Creator Adepts alone do not have a complete stake in artists (Outcasts, Heralds and Dancers do as well), the Order of Creators surely gets to the very heart of what it means to be an artist - to create from imagination. Ascension = If you want to use this in your story, an Adept could (if he rose far enough in his Degrees) transcend our material reality. What exactly that means is really up to you but if you're interested in using this see Ascension. Aspects = Creators can diversify their powers by channeling the energies of creation through existence's infinite number of Aspects. These Aspects do not replace the Founding Aspect of the White Order (God The Creator) but instead are derivatives of it. You can find specific Aspects listed in the Creator Category, or you can visit the Superpowers Wiki for inspiration. For more Creator Aspects, check out the Starter Pages on Scribd.Com. Awe = A Creator's mind is more attuned to the wonder of existence than most, they often experience a sense of euphoria and enlightenment when witnessing nature in all its glory. They call such an experience Awe. Azathoth = In the Primordial Mythos, Azathoth is the chaotic originator of the Universe... or so the Gnostics would have us believe. For more info see Azathoth. Azoth = An Alchemical substance said to be a universal solvent, has mystical ties to universal principles. It was also said to be a universal element, present in all things which made transmutation possible. For more info, see Azoth (external link).